Pokemon Lemon Anthology
by PokeSmutLabs
Summary: LEMONS. STRICTLY 18PLUS. EXPLICIT. GO HOME KIDS. POKEMON X HUMAN, HUMAN X HUMAN, POKEMON X POKEMON. SOME ANTHRO STUFF TOO.
1. My Slutty Suicune

**A/N: **Hey all. I'll be posting all my Pokemon Lemon/Smut stories in this "anthology", but if you guys want to read my fics as they come out, in their uncensored format, or just want to support my writing be sure to follow me at my tumblr: pokesmutlabs (WARNING: NSFW NOT SAFE FOR WORK).

Cheers, and happy "reading"! Feel free to make any requests either in the reviews or on the tumblr.

**My Slutty Suicune**

A cold winter wind had blown in from Mahogany Town, making today an especially chilly evening even for the usually frosty Cherrygrove. For Jeremy, the cold was just another reason for him to hurry back home from his workplace at Professor Elm's lab.

Jeremy crossed his arms, pulling his lab coat tighter around himself. Shivering, he trudged on homewards through the sleet and the frosty grass. Every few minutes a Rattata or Aipom would come up to him and start humping his leg. Returning home in this weather would be hard enough, he thought, even if he hadn't spilled a vial of mammalian Pokemon pheromones on his sleeve.

He was working with professor Elm on artificial Pokemon pheromones that could get endangered Pokemon to breed. A mere whiff of the stuff would send even the most prudish of Pokemon wildly into heat, he was told. Looking down at his ankle, which was currently being passionately humped by a Rattata, Jeremy concluded it worked all too well.

Annoyed, Jeremy shook off the rodent, sending it flying into the wintry fog. He sniffed the yellow stain on his left sleeve and almost retched.

"Jesus," he thought aloud, "how could anyone be aroused by this?"

He'd hardly walked another five meters when he saw a lake. By some miracle of the universe, it hadn't frozen over, and Jeremy decided to wash his sleeve before he was assaulted by a more dangerous Pokemon. Kneeling down at the lake, he could see his reflection perfectly, almost as if he were looking into a mirror. It was surprisingly undisturbed, strangely tranquil. He touched the water's surface with the tip of his finger, following the edge of the resulting ripple - and froze.

Dead in his sights was a vaguely humanoid figure enveloped in a blue aura.

"Who goes there?" Jeremy inquired nervously. In response, the mysterious entity reared its head towards him, allowing Jeremy a full view of its figure. It was a woman. From her silhouette, Jeremy could tell she was a rather beautiful maiden - full, beautifully formed F-cup breasts, wide hips, and a long purple mane that sparkled in the moonlight. Jeremy felt the crotch of his pants tighten.

"I-isn't it a little cold out to be going skinny dipping?" Jeremy asked, blushing visibly.

The figure didn't respond.

"Excuse me? Miss?" continued Jeremy. Still no response. Jeremy forgot about the cold for a second, taking the opportunity to ogle this mysterious figure completely. Looking down at his pants, it was clear that he could not control his arousal. Trying to make this woman aware of his presence, Jeremy waved his arms at her.

Like a predator catching a scent, the figure suddenly tensed and then relaxed. She then stepped out of the aura, putting her right foot down on the water and sending a ripple in Jeremy's general direction.

The moonlight caught her, illuminating her gorgeous body in all the right ways - Jeremy caught an eyeful of her ample breasts, stiff nipples, and child-bearing hips. But as the woman approached him he quickly realized the truth - this was no human.

It wasn't long before Jeremy noticed the glowing blue crest on her head, the twin, ribbon tails coming out from behind her hips and the blue fur that covered her body, except for the front of her torso and a few diamond shaped spot, which were covered instead with white fur.

"Y-you're a Pokemon?" he gasped, falling back on his hands. The reply came in the form of a voice inside his head. "I am Suicune." crooned the feminine, yet dominant voice. "I have taken this form to please you, my chosen mate."

The look on Jeremy's face was one of utter shock, both at the realization that his mystery woman turned out to be a telepathic, anthropomorphic Pokemon, and at the fact that he was still wildly aroused. As he sat there paralyzed, Suicune grabbed his tie and, sighing lustfully, pulled him into the lake.

Jeremy tensed his body in preparation for the biting cold but the water was surprisingly warm. In fact, it was much like a hot spring, and Jeremy's frostbitten muscles relished in this opportunity to rejuvenate. No sooner than he had relaxed, though, did he feel a pair of wet, furry arms embrace him from behind. His head rested against Suicune's supple breasts and he felt her hand fumble with the button of his pants. Pretty soon, he was naked from the waist down, with a gentle hand running along the length of his member.

Trying to snap out of his erotic daze, Jeremy protested. "Now wait just a second…" but his words were cut off by the sensation of orgasm as he ejaculated into the water. After the feeling had passed, he was greeted back into reality by Suicune's telepathic giggle.

"My, my, finishing so soon? You must be really inexperienced." she teased. Jeremy turned around to look at her, and drew a sharp breath. She was on the shore with legs splayed, revealing her tight, red pussy, which she was massaging with a finger. The sight alone was enough to get Jeremy back in the mood. He looked down to his dick standing in attention, the tip just visible above the water.

This pleased Suicune. "Ready for round two?" she asked. Jeremy simply nodded. Recalling what he'd seen in some porno movies, he walked up to the shore and planted his face right between Suicune's legs, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Suicune's already wet pussy seemed to gush as Jeremy ran his tongue in, out, and across it. "Oh, yeah," she moaned, between fast, heavy breaths "fuck me with your tongue."

Her back arched as she reached the point of climax, squirting fluid and covering Jeremy's face with her orgasm. She then fell back onto the ground, still twitching, her tongue hanging slack from the side of her mouth and eyes sparkling with a sort of deviant glory.

Jeremy could take no more. He positioned himself over Suicune's body and entered her dripping cunt, causing her to shriek with pleasure. He didn't even bother to set a pace, and immediately began pounding away at her slut pussy. Her insides gripped his member so tightly he reckoned if he hadn't finished once before he'd have climaxed upon entry. Not only was she tight, but thanks to Jeremy's tongue-work earlier, incredibly well-lubricated.

Suicune's moans - both telepathic and physical - pierced the silent night. "Fuck me harder." she said. "Harder!" she screamed, but was disappointed to see Jeremy slowing down. He was tired from all the thrusting, and the smell of sweat permeated the air.

Still in the missionary position, Suicune grabbed her partner, and without even bothering to pull him out of her rolled around so that she was on top and Jeremy at the bottom. Placing her hands on Jeremy's chest, she tightened her pussy, and her vaginal muscles convulsed around Jeremy's raging erection as she bounced up and down to a rhythm. Jeremy sighed in delight.

He put up his hands and grabbed her jiggling breasts. They were large enough that he couldn't wrap his hands around them. He tweaked her nipples, eliciting a lecherous yelp from the anthropomorphic Pokemon. Her tongue hung slackly out of her mouth once again; she seemed to be losing control. In a bold move, Jeremy reached across Suicune's firm ass and stuck his middle finger inside her tight anus. The "HNNNNNNNG" that pierced his skull told him she enjoyed it.

Getting an idea, Jeremy pushed Suicune off and stood up. As if reading his mind, Suicune positioned herself, pulling apart her ass cheeks and having her anus gape just enough to accomodate Jeremy's cock. Jeremy mounted her and entered, using Suicune's own pussy juice as lube. The tightness was intense, even compared to her pussy. Her insides squeezed around him as if trying to extract his seed. Jeremy wasted no time once again and started drilling her ass, and Suicune didn't seem to mind, her slack tongue licking the frosty grass. Her screams of "Fuck me!" had pretty much devolved into animal moans by this point.

Jeremy felt the feeling of climax start to creep up his spine. "Suicune," he said "I think I'm gonna cum."

Upon hearing this, Suicune pulled away and looked at him accusingly. "No! Not there. We must be mated."

This took a while to make an impression on Jeremy. Once he realized her intent, he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… what if you get pregnant?"

Suicune didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips, their tongues dancing in each others' mouths. Shrugging, Jeremy picked her up by the ass and entered her moist cunt once again. Her legs wrapped around him. "I want your seed, human. Fill me up. Fill up my womb with your human seed." said Suicune, panting.

Jeremy thrusted faster and faster. Losing balance, they fell against a tree, startling a group of sleeping Pidgey who promptly flew away.

"I want your babies… human… no… J-Jeremy-kun…" declared Suicune, pressed against the bark. "Impregnate me."

Obeying her command, Jeremy reached orgasm, pumping his seed into her. Almost in response, Suicune climaxed, spraying Jeremy's balls and thighs with her pussy juice.

They fell to the ground, and Jeremy delivered a few final thrusts, making sure he'd filled her up with all his cum. He pulled out his sticky penis, and Suicune promptly placed a hand in front of her pussy to make sure none of his cum leaks out.

They both lay on the ground for a bit, breathing heavily. "Suicune," said Jeremy suddenly, "lick me clean."

And so Jeremy lay naked on the cold grass, his spent dick being licked clean by an anthropomorphic legendary Pokemon.

"God bless you, Professor Elm", he thought, and sighed.


	2. The Daycare Incident

**A/N**: Hey guys, if you like what you see, or want to support my writing, don't forget to favorite/follow or leave a review. Alternatively, you can follow me on tumblr for some uncensored versions of my stories with pictures: pokesmutlabs (**NSFW NOT SAFE FOR WORK**)

**_P.S_**** THIS STORY FEATURES RAPE AND MIND-BREAK. IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING, DO NOT READ ON. THANKS IN ADVANCE.**

**The Daycare Incident**

My trainer dropped me off here at the daycare about two days ago, and took off to challenge a nearby Pokemon gym immediately after. I wanted to go, but she told me I wasn't strong enough yet and that I needed to train more. If you ask me, I'd say that was entirely her fault. Hilda (that's her given name) pampered me far too much - I was her delicate little pet Umbreon who barely ever saw real battle. Sure, every now and then she'd hand me an Exp. Share and I'd sit around and watch my comrades experience the heat of actual combat - but that was never enough for me. To be honest, I was sick of her. I was a proud, virile Umbreon, damn it, and her treating me like an ordinary housepet felt like an affront to my masculinity.

So here I was, on my second day at the Route 3 Pokemon Day Care. It was late evening, I'd say around half past seven if I had to hazard a guess. I was resting under the shade of an unlit lamppost in the living room when I was woken up rather unceremoniously by the sound of a bell.

"Dinner's ready!"

Ah. It was the old lady who ran the place with her husband. They were nice enough, though I never really saw much of the old man - he was always out fishing with his mates down by the lake. Some days he'd come out here when we were in breeding season to hand out eggs to their respective trainers. His wife, on the other hand - we knew her by Grandma - always kept an eye out for us, and played with the younger ones out on the yard. She also made us food, and happened in fact to be a fantastic cook. The sheer speed at which all the Pokemon rushed in to the common room upon hearing the dinner call was just a testament to her skills.

I sat with a Flareon I'd befriended upon arrival and his brother, a rather timid Glaceon. This wasn't their first time at the daycare, and Flareon regaled me with tales of his past exploits as we munched upon some delicious croquettes Grandma had made us.

"...oh yeah, man I'm tellin' ya that Espeon - she was a real stunner." He was describing his encounter with an especially promiscuous Espeon at this daycare about two summers ago. Flareon seemed to be here often. I wondered what his trainer thought of him. He continued; "...full hips, a body like that and you've got my Flash Fire going, youknowwhatimsayin'?" He nudged Glaceon, who hurriedly swallowed his croquettes and nodded in mock approval.

Then he turned to me. I must confess I found his manner of speech quite crude, but I wasn't exactly spoiled for choice for company here and as the old adage goes, we Eeveelutions are birds of a feather. But I digress.

"Say, Hugo," - Hugo was the nickname my trainer had given me - "you ever... been with anyone?"

I recalled a rather messy affair I had with a Miltank back in the day as an Eevee. I gulped, and decided not to mention it.

"Nah," I said, making sure to add "that's not really my thing."

Flareon was quick to retort. "What d'ya mean that's not really your thing? You don't really look gay to me. Or wait - don't tell me - you're into humans?"

I almost choked on my food. "Wh-what?! No, fuck off with that shit!" I burst out, regressing into Flareon's own vernacular.

The sly grin on Flareon's face told me my reply had been unconvincing. "Say," he crooned, "I do recall you mentioning your trainer was a girl. Hilda, was it? Is she hot?"

My thoughts wandered to Hilda's body. I think, by human standards, she would be considered extremely attractive. Her breasts were about averagely sized, but her ample posterior often belied the fact that she was barely eighteen. I would be lying if I hadn't thought about her in this way before, and I always felt a little jealous whenever she was with a boy.

"I - I guess so..." I said, no longer making eye contact.

Flareon's grin widened. He leant back and rubbed his front paws together. "And this Hilda," he said, a plot forming in his head - "you must resent her, for leaving you here while she challenges a gym without you?"

There was no doubt about it. I was angry and hurt. I nodded to answer his question.

"Do you... wanna teach her a lesson?" Flareon's grin was positively devious. Still, I was upset about what Hilda did, so I nodded.

Glaceon, Flareon and I huddled close and Flareon shared his plan with us. We split apart and Glaceon looked a bit taken aback.

"L-lewd!" he exclaimed, nervously.

Much to my surprise, I was actually considering it. His "plan", if you can call it that, was morally reprehensible and against everything I stood for. But still. Yeah. Y'know.

It was bedtime and all the Pokemon were headed back to their rest spots. Fuck it, I thought, I'll do it.

"I'm in" I said, smirking a little.

"I-I guess I'll tag along" blurted out Glaceon.

Flareon seemed pleased. "Well then, gentlemen - until tomorrow."

The scene was set. All the Pokemon were out playing the yard, so we waited in the common room, where Hilda was supposed to come pick me up. I was perched with Glaceon on the top of the door, with which was left ajar, and Flareon laid in wait in the fireplace, blending in almost perfectly with its warm blaze.

We heard footsteps approaching. I tensed, and Glaceon was getting visibly nervous, too.

"Oh Huuuugo~" rang her distinctively shrill voice from just outside the door. She stepped inside, and looked around, puzzled. Even after a long journey, she looked absolutely beautiful. She wore her signature white spaghetti top, and jean shorts that perfectly accentuated her broad hips and spectacular curves. Leaning forward to get a better look at her cleavage, I almost knocked me and Glaceon off balance. I felt a bulge between my hind legs.

"Hugo darling, where are you? Mommy's come to pick you up!"

I made eye contact with Flareon, who was now imperceptible from the fire he hid in save for his emerald green eyes, and nodded.

He got the signal.

Suddenly, Flareon burst from the fireplace in Hilda's direction, enveloped in a fireball. He deliberately missed Hilda, but knocked her off her feet, getting her on all fours. I could see her clothes were charred around the edges and had been singed in a few... key locations. From a few burnt-out holes in her shorts, I could see she was wearing her Luvdisc-print panties.

From behind me, Glaceon gave off an embarrassed noise that sounded like a cross between a cough and a giggle. He'd noticed the raging erection between my legs. Looking back at him, I could see that his uh... red rocket was just about ready to launch as well.

"H-Hugo? Wha-what was that? Where are you?" Hilda sounded terrified, still on all fours.

"Glaceon, now." I whispered. He nodded and jumped down to the floor. A ring of frost pulsed across the wooden floor, and encased Hilda's hands and legs in blocks of ice. She was trapped.

"Hey, what the fuck? Hugo?! Hugo! Help! Somebody hel-pfpfmfmfmfmfmmmf". Glaceon had walked up to her and lightly blown on her face, freezing the spit between her lips and rendering her essentially bound and gagged.

I had Flareon put out the fireplace and draw the curtains. When it was suitably dark, I hopped off the door and landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor. Hilda turned her head to look at me and her eyes widened with shock.

I approached her from behind and with my forelegs, pulled down her shorts, panties and all, revealing her irresistible human ass. Her tight, pink pussy was already dripping wet ("Slut", I thought) and right above it was her asshole, a little tan-colored wrinkle star. I could feel the last of my blood pulsing into my already bulbous erection. It was almost as long as my leg now.

"Mmmph-mmmph!" Hilda kept up her struggle. "Mmmph-mmphh-MmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

She gave a muffled scream as I thrust my dick into her moist vagina. Not a virgin, eh? I can't say I'm surprised. I gave a second thrust, feeling the pleasure trickle down every last nerve in my body, then a third, and then a rather forceful fourth. Her pussy was tight enough as it was, but my knot kept thickening inside her, raising my pleasure exponentially. The other two, who were just watching up to now, also seemed to be getting started.

Flareon licked Hilda's face, unfreezing her lips for just long enough for her to manage to say "H-Help.." before he shoved his erect member into her mouth and deep into her throat. "Gghghghgmf..." - Hilda clearly didn't expect this.

Glaceon got on her back and walked towards me. He pawed at Hilda's asshole. "H-hey Hugo... is it okay if I... c-can you lubricate this for me?". I nodded and plunged my face between Hilda's ass-cheeks, driving my tongue in and out of her warm asshole. Her breathing pattern had changed noticeably. It would seem... almost as if she was enjoying this.

After about a minute or so of wetting her insides, I pulled out, and motioned for Glaceon to come and take her. He thanked me and, after trying to position himself, tentatively slipped his dick inside Hilda's pre-lubricated asshole. Almost immediately, I heard a grunt from her that was unmistakably that of pleasure. I never would've though Hilda was the kind of girl who liked getting fucked in the ass.

For the next five or so minutes the room was silent except for the rhythmic "schlick, schlick" of our knots gliding in and out of Hilda's three orifices, and the occasional 'thwap' of her swaying breasts hitting her arms.

Flareon was the first to finish. "Ah... fuck! I'm finished.". His knot visibly pulsated in Hilda's mouth, causing her throat to momentarily swell up and recede. He then pulled out, spilling some cum on the floor. To my surprise, Hilda greedily licked it up, giggling like a maniac. "Fuck me HARDER!" she screamed.

What have you become, Hilda?

I didn't stop to think and picked up the pace. If she wants harder, I'll give her harder. "Thaaat's right Hugo~" she chirped. "Pound Mommy's whore pussy. Mommy's been bad, hasn't she?"

Jesus Christ, Hilda, what the fuck is wrong with you?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Glaceon half-sighed, half-screamed. He pulled out, and I saw in front of me a cascade of thick, viscous Pokemon cum descending from Hilda's secondary orifice. The mere sight of her ravaged, creampied asshole pushed me over the edge, and I climaxed mid stroke, sending waves of semen on their way to Hilda's womb. Her pussy literally stretched as tides of cum flowed into her through my dick.

I pulled out, completely wasted. Just ahead I saw Hilda, still in doggy, her face oddly beaming on the floor, tongue slack in a puddle of Flareon's cum, and twin waterfalls of cum cascading down from her pussy and ass.

I sighed, shook my head, and walked away. She has other Pokemon to take care of her.


	3. In Heat At Lavaridge Springs, Pt1 (HxH)

**A/N: Hey gang. Sorry for the long break, I had some real-life work to deal with so I barely had any time to write more lemons. I'm back for the time being, however, with a two-part Ash x May smut fic. So stay tuned, loyal readers, because this is just the first of many more erotic Pokemon-fucking adventures to come. **

**As always, if you like my writing, check out my tumblr at: pokesmutlabs -DOT- tumblr -DOT- com  
**

The cool summer evening was a rarity for the usually sun-baked Lavaridge Town, and so Ash and Co. were fairly surprised to find the town's signature hot springs virtually abandoned when they checked in to the adjoining Pokemon Center. Apparently, the town's denizens had favored spending time outside rather than taking to their usual pastime of soaking in hot water until their skin turned the consistency of raisins. Tired after their long journey, however, the trio - Ash, Brock, and May - couldn't think of a better way to relax than to just wallow in the springs. The fact that it wouldn't be crowded was just all the better for them, they figured, and split off into the two delineated Male and Female sections of the spring.

May found herself alone in the hot springs. The old ladies that gathered here every night to chat and tell stories were nowhere to be seen, and May was left to her own thoughts and devices. She didn't find it eerie in the least, though. Being alone just helped her aching muscles relax better while she ran the days events through her head.

"I wonder what Ash thinks of me..." she thought. Lately, Ash had been one of the only things on her mind. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself until recently, she had found herself slipping deeper and deeper into love with him. She'd been meaning to tell him, too.

"If Ash wins against Flannery tomorrow, I'll definitely confess to him.", she thought.

She ran the scenario through her head and blushed instantly at even the thought of it. Though most people wouldn't think so, May was extremely shy when it came to matters of the heart. She decided overthinking it would just make her more nervous, so she put the matter aside and tried to focus on enjoying her time at the hot spring.

Leaning back against the thin wooden board that separated the two sides of the spring, she slipped deeper into the temperate water, cupping her adequate but still-growing breasts by with her hands. Her stiff, pink nipples quickly softened as all signs of stress left her body. She sighed, spread her legs and ran her hands across her groin, washing away the day's worries and tensions.

She could hear Ash and Brock chatting from the other side of the spring but echoes off the water's surface muffled their words. Even so, May took great pleasure in hearing Ash's voice - it was almost music to her ears. A lascivious thought crossed her mind as she found herself thinking more and more about Ash while being in such a compromising position, hand just inches away from the lips of her virgin pussy.

She giggled, a hint of red crossing her cheeks. She scanned the surrounding area even though she knew there wasn't anyone else. Hesitating at first, she began stroking the mouth of her pussy with her index finger. It was surprisingly wet, and not entirely due to the water of the spring. The tingling sensations that ran through her body were unfamiliar to May - she had never masturbated before.

Once she found a rhythm, May introduced two more fingers into the fray, parting her lips and sliding her middle finger inside. She whimpered a little from the sensation of being penetrated, even if by just her finger. The healing spring water flowed over the newly exposed meaty pink of her pussy, turning even the slightest sensations of pain into those of pleasure.

It wasn't long before May found herself fingering herself at an ever-growing pace. Her breaths had grown short, fast and sharp as her fingers slid in and out of her warm, tight cunt. She tried to keep herself from moaning but failed, repeatedly.

"Oh god... what if Ash hears me?" she thought to herself.

She traced her fingers up along her lips and found her clit, rubbing it with her index finger. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her, causing her to arch her back in response. "Mmmmm..." she moaned, lifting one of her hands to tweak her left nipple, which had grown stiff and erect.

She sank deeper into the water, closing her eyes, and pawed at her pussy like a cat in heat. She felt embarassed, but that only added to the excitement for her. It would seem that May found masturbating in public places a turn-on.

"Oh god... I've become such a slut..." she thought as she imagined Ash doing her in every position she knew of. Ash stretching the insides of her pussy with his throbbing cock, hitting the back of her womb with each passionate thrust; Ash filling her up with his warm spunk and coming down to kiss her in the lips.

"Oh, Ash!"

May orgasmed for the first time and got carried away by its intensity, her lower portion curling up above the water so that she squirted into the air, her cum landing on her own face. She fell back into position with a splash, three of her fingers buried inside her still-dripping snatch and left arm tucked just under her breasts. Her face glistened with sweat, but one look at her and you could tell she was still incredibly horny.

Not even the urgent footsteps that drew progressively closer could snap her out of her daze. It was only when she heard Ash's worried voice that she froze from embarassment and shock.

"May, are you alright? I heard you call for me." The door creaked open. "W-whoa! I'm sorry!" Ash turned around, blood rushing to his face.

May blurted out her next words without thinking.

"I-it's alright, Ash. You can stay if you want..."

_**To be**_**_ continued_...**


	4. In Heat At Lavaridge Springs, Pt2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but here's the long-awaited second part to the hot springs story. Now that this is over, I can start taking on some requests (remember I don't do Yaoi) and I'm also gonna try and update more often. As always, if you would like to support my writing be sure to follow my tumblr at pokesmutlabs -dot- tumblr -dot- com.**

**Cheers, and happy fapping!**

Ash would've blushed if all the blood in his body wasn't rushing to his southern regions. May, on the other hand, had a face redder than a Rustboro city tomato.

"M-may?" blurted out Ash, bemused.

May stood up to reveal her entire unclothed self. Spring water cascaded off her shoulders and hip blades, coating her curves in a lustrous slick, and steamed off her breasts which quivered in impure anticipation. A little rivulet dripped off her labia and from inside her vagina. Then she approached Ash so he could have a good look at her naked body. Unable to control herself any longer, she turned on her heel - her tits swaying and ass bouncing just a little - and locked shut the door behind them.

"Ash..." she began.

She didn't have to finish her sentence, because Ash understood. He held her from behind, his hands curling around her and meeting just above the site of her virginity, fingers interlocked. May could feel his hardness press into her between her buttocks.

"May..." Ash mimicked.

May turned around in his arms and pulled him in by the collar for a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue met his, and flowed around it with a sort of primal drive. Ash's hand snaked around May's hips, down the gap - stopping for just a moment on her impossibly tight asshole, which tensed at the touch - and down again until it reached her sodden cunt, warm with spring water and pussy juice. May whimpered. Ash extended his middle finger and tugged at the folds of her cuntskin, rubbing them in a vaguely circular motion. May's hand, meanwhile, had long undone Ash's zipper and was making its way up and down, up and down Ash's thick shaft. She'd periodically bring that hand between her legs and then back to Ash's dick, lubing it up with her own secretions as she sped up the handjob.

Their lips disconnected and they faced each other, noses touching. May pulled back and got on her knees. Ash leaned back against the damp stone wall, breathing heavily as May undid his pants and pulled them down. In response, his hard erection bounced up and revealed itself, its tip kissing May conveniently on the lips.

"It's s-so big~" May thought to herself. She opened her mouth and took in the tip of Ash's cock, extending her tongue along the bottom of the rest of his shaft. At the same time, she brought her right hand to her pussy and inserted her ring finger, rowing along its length. She took in another two inches of Ash's dick and pushed her finger deeper inside her cunt, her moans muffled by the impressive length that plugged her tertiary fuckhole.

"May, that feels... so... good..!" Ash said, sighing in pleasure.

May progressively took in more of Ash's penis until she was deepthroating him, ramming the back of her throat against the base of his shaft. Unable to endure any more pleasure, Ash's inexperienced dick burst inside May's warm mouth, spraying his hot cum down May's throat. Ash withdrew his cock from May's mouth, her lips resisting it a bit before exiting with a slight pop. May coughed up a little jizz and spat it onto her right tit, it dripping down her midriff, chest and stomach.

May got off her knees and took Ash by the hand into the spring water. "It's... y-your turn to pleasure me now, Ash... if that's okay."

She propped herself on a rock, the water up to her knees, and spread her legs to reveal her red virgin cunt that was literally soaked with the juices of desire. If she wasn't so shy, she'd have screamed "Fuck me!" - she was doing so in her mind right now, anyhow.

"May... are you sure about this?" asked Ash, his dick already standing at attention.

May nodded.

Ash came up to her, his manhood pausing at May's entrance. "Don't torture me... I want to... I want to become one with Ash..."

Hearing that, Ash pushed inside her with force he'd presumably been holding back. May whimpered loudly. "Unf!"

Her pussy was so wet she barely even noticed losing her virginity. Ash's cock pulsed inside May, its veins literally throbbing despite the pressure with which her formerly virginal walls pressed around it. They convulsed with every thrust, greedily pulling Ash's cock back in every time he withdrew. It would appear that May had a prehensile, biological craving for Ash's dick.

Ash grabbed onto May's ankles and pushed them back, spreading her legs even wider as he pounded her sopping puss faster and with ever increasing force. May moaned unreservedly, a whimper escaping from her voice every time Ash's dick hit her cervix. Her large, floppy melons flailed freely as sweat appeared on her temples and sides. May could feel her orgasm build up in the pit of her stomach.

Ash let go of May's ankles and her legs suddenly locked around his waist. She pulled herself up against his shoulders and began making out with him. Her tits pressed against Ash's chest, her nipples into his. It was her turn to take control. She slammed her hips against his loins. Feeling his orgasm gather, Ash sat down on one of the rocks bordering the hot springs. In his lap, May's pussy gyrated around his shaft, moving it like a joystick.

Ash's pent-up orgasm rose up his shaft as May's crotch bounced along it, her fingers tweaking her clit. Waves of uncontrollable pleasure built up in his thighs and spread along his loins and up his dick. His scrotum tightened. Ash closed his eyes and thrust his head into May's breasts, sucking on her teats as he emptied his balls inside her pussy.

Feeling his hot semen fill up her womb, May reflexively orgasmed, a tingling burst of pleasure rushing through her entire body and rising up her frame before finally escaping from her mouth as an unrestrained scream.

Ash laid back exhausted, breathing hard. May lay on top of him doing the same, Ash's spent dick still inside her pussy. Her cunt still dripped, the juices mixing with Ash's semen at the point of their union. She planted a kiss on Ash's cheek.

"May... I-I accidentally... inside you... I.." Ash began, fidgeting.

"I know," said May, cheerily. "Take responsibility, okay?"

She winked.


End file.
